Surprises
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Usopp gets some shocking news...Warning. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece

* * *

This makes the fourth time this week that I have waken up sick to my stomach. I know I should go to Chopper, but for some reason I cannot bring myself to tell him. I don't know what it is, some would probably say that I was afraid, but the Great Captain Usopp is never afraid. I would just rather not know what was going on, I probably just ate something bad, nothing to worry about, it will defiantly go away soon, I tell myself crawling back into bed. I sigh deeply and drift back off to sleep.

Jumping out of bed the next morning, I rush to the bathroom, once again feeling nauseous. I empty what was left in my stomach and sit back on the floor, a wave of dizziness overtaking me. Once it passes, I stand back up, rinse my mouth out and head out to the deck, hoping some fresh air will help me. Looking around, I notice that other than Sanji, who was cooking breakfast, and Brook, who had the last watch last night, I am the only one awake.

Sighing softly, I decide to do some push-ups to try and clear my mind. Halfway through my usual two-hundred, though I could do thousands if I felt like it, I suddenly felt a sharp pain run through my abdomen and lower back, I gasp in pain and fall to the deck, rolling onto my side, curling up.

"Oi, Long-nose, you okay?" I look up to see Sanji standing next to me, smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach has just been bothering me for a few days," I ground out through the pain. Seeing his raised eyebrow I hasten to add, "but it was probably just something I ate, it will go away soon." I reply, the pain subsiding allowing me to sit up.

"I know your not implying that my cooking has hurt you shitty Long-nose." He replies staring incredulously at me. "Why haven't you been to Chopper yet?"

"Oh….well I just figured it was an upset stomach, nothing to worry about." I answer with a nervous laugh, wringing my hands together.

"You better go, I won't have you slandering my cooking…or I could just tell Franky, I'm sure he would love to know." My eyes widen as I stare up in horror.

"You can't tell Franky. You know how protective he is of me. I don't want him worrying or fussing over me." I plead.

"Then you better tell Chopper, directly after breakfast." Sanji warns, before going back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. I sigh deeply, before falling back against the deck. I stare up at the sky until Sanji calls us in for breakfast.

I was so nervous about talking to Chopper, that I barely eat anything, not that I could keep it down anyway. After we all finish, I get up and follow everyone out.

"Oi, Usopp-bro, want to help me in the workshop today?" Franky asks, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nervously look away, shaking slightly.

"Sorry Franky. I promised Chopper a story this morning. I'll come help out later." I lie, hoping that he doesn't see through it. He looks at me confused, obviously knowing that I was lying, but thankfully doesn't say anything about it.

"Alright Usopp-bro, I'll see you later." he replies, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile slightly at him, as he walks away. We had started going out a little before our 2-years apart. Coming back together, I was a little afraid that he wouldn't want to continue what we had, whatever it was that we had. But all he did was pull me into a deep kiss, tears streaming down his cheeks, and saying how much he had missed me.

Sighing softly again, I walk off to find Chopper, who thankfully was in the infirmary. Softly knocking on the open door, I step in, quietly closing the door behind me.

"Oh, Hey Usopp!" He says happily from his desk, where he was mixing some medicine.

"Hey Chopper, are you busy?" I whisper, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Hmm. oh no, is there something wrong?" he asks worriedly, standing up from his chair and ushering me to the bed.

"Not….not exactly…I have just been feeling really sick lately, like nauseous and I keep getting cramps in my stomach." I tell him, looking down at my lap.

"Hmm…okay Usopp. I'll run a couple of test on you to see what I can find out." He responds smiling calmly at me as he instructs me to lie back on the bed.

He runs test after test, it feels like I have been lying here for hours, when he finally says that he knows what is wrong. I sit up and look expectantly at him, not liking how nervous he looked.

"What is it Chopper?…Is something seriously wrong?….oh god, am I going to die?" I ramble, starting to panic. He shakes his head gently, still not looking up at me.

"No, no, it is nothing like that. It is not really anything wrong per say. But….and I'm not sure how…But…." he trails off. My nervous begin to skyrocket, never having seen Chopper this nervous in doctor mode. I lean forward in my bed trying to urge him on. "But…Usopp….You're….you're pregnant." he blurts out, staring at me wide eyed.

My mouth falls open as I struggle to comprehend what he just said. "Chopper, I…I think I just misheard you." I say with a laugh. "I thought you just said that I was pregnant…but that is impossible, that is completely ridiculous.." I trail off, seeing the distressed look in Chopper's eyes. "You….you're serious aren't you?…But how…I can't be pregnant. Oh god. What do I tell the crew?…What do I tell Franky? They'll hate, they'll hate me for sure….Oh god. What do I do Chopper?" I begin panicking, not believing this is real.

"No one will hate you Usopp. We all care about you, Franky loves you. There is no way he will hate you…But, you have to tell him…today Usopp. The sooner the better. He has a right to know and…and I'm not sure what complications will arise, I have never had any experience with pregnant males. So, the crew needs to know what signs to look for." Chopper insists, staring hard at me.

"Yeah, I'll tell him today, and the rest of the crew tonight. I just….I just don't want them to be angry, or…or to kick me off the crew." I confess, staring nervously at my hands.

"They won't do that. You know how seriously Luffy takes Nakama." Chopper comforts, smiling gently with his small hoof laying on my arm.

"You are right…where would they be without the Great Captain Usopp? They would never get rid of me." I reply with more confidence than I felt. I smile brightly at Chopper and walking out of the infirmary. Once outside, I allow the tears begin to fall, not knowing what I was going to say to Franky…or anyone really. Taking a deep, calming breath. I wipe my eyes and begin walking to Franky's workshop, figuring the sooner I told him, the better.

Opening the door, I walk in to see Franky hammering away on something. He stops as soon as he notices me. He sends me a big smile and walks over, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a deep kiss. Apparently, it was rather obvious that I was distracted, as he pulls away a second later, a worried expression on his face.

"What's that matter, Usopp?" he asks pulling away from me slightly. Sighing loudly, I force myself further away, out of his arms, and look down at my feet nervously.

"I….I need to tell you something, and you may not believe me at first, but I swear I am telling the truth, you can even ask Chopper…"

"Wait, Chopper?…Did something happen? Are you hurt?" he cuts me off, starting to walk forward. I keep him away with a raise of my hand and a shake of my head.

"Nothing…nothing is really wrong. I'm not exactly hurt or…or anything….We don't know how it happened, or anything. But…I'm….Chopper says that I'm…I'm pregnant." I whisper out, screwing my eyes tightly shut, afraid of his reaction. The silence seems to stretch on forever. I slowly release the tension from my frame and peek an eye open. Franky is just standing there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "You…you don't have to worry. I…I won't force you to help with them. I…I understand if…if you don't want to be with me anymore. I just…thought you should know." I stutter out, turning to walking away, hoping to hide the tears that had begun to gather. Halfway to the door, I feel a large metal hand grab onto my arm, holding me back. I let out a low whimper, before turning back to face Franky, eyes once again tightly closed, anticipating the screams and name calling. But instead I am pulled tightly to his chest and he begins to sob.

"I would never leave you Usopp. I love you so much and I am so happy we are having a baby…I was just shock….I mean, we are both men, it doesn't make sense." he sobs out, holding me tightly. I feel a wide smile spread across my face, as I begin hugging him back.

"I love you so much Franky." I reply, tears now freely streaming down my face. We stand like that for a few minutes, until he pulls away and declares that he is going to go talk to Chopper about what we will both need to do. Leaning up, I lightly kiss him on the cheek, smiling brightly, before grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the infirmary, suddenly feeling the excitement of carrying a child.

We decide to wait until dinner that night to tell the rest of the crew, so that we could tell them all at the same time. So, now, here we are, sitting at the table, Franky to my left, tightly holding my hand under the table while I slowly eat my food. After all of the food is gone, and we are all siting around chatting, Franky clears his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Usopp-bro and I have something to tell you all," he says calmly. Everyone turns their attention to us, not knowing what could have made our flamboyant shipwright act so serious. He squeezes my hand lightly, wanting me to tell them the news. I glance over at him and then at Chopper, who smiles encouragingly at me, nodding slightly.

"Ah….um ,we wanted to tell you all that we….we're having a baby….I'm, I'm pregnant." I quickly say, just wanting to get it over with. They all stare at me in shock, until sweet little Chopper tells them that yes, I am in fact pregnant, and no he doesn't know how it is possible. They all begin congratulating us and making jokes. As I stand in the galley, with everyone talking excitedly, with Franky's arm securely around my waist and Luffy insists on a banquet tomorrow 'to celebrate the upcoming crew member', I felt as if life couldn't get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not one One Piece.

* * *

A few months have passed since we found out and it has been terrible. I can't do anything. I can't make boshi, I can't fight, I can't run around and play with Chopper and Luffy very often and now I am even having trouble standing up after I sit down. Don't get me wrong, I am really excited and can't wait to have the baby, I just feel so useless. Franky won't even let me in his, our, workshop anymore. He says it is because he is afraid the fumes will harm the baby, but he probably just needs to get away from my mood swings sometimes.

The thing that bothers me the most is defiantly the fact that I can't fight. I don't like fighting or anything, but being forced to hide in my room, which was originally a storeroom that Franky redesigned for us to stay in after I told him I was pregnant, while everyone else is on deck fighting. I know that I have never been one of the strong members, but not being able to fight at all makes me feel so weak and useless. If they don't need me to help them fight, then what is the point of being a sniper on their ship?

Sighing softly, I angrily wipe away the tears that had involuntarily begun to fall. I always seem to be crying anymore. I feel large arms wrap around me, pulling me against a strong, slightly cold, chest. "What's wrong, Usopp?" he asks quietly, kissing the top of my head. He was pretty used to my crying by now, but the first few times he was scared to death when I would just start sobbing out of nowhere…Until he learnt the reason at least, like when I first realized that I could no longer wear my overalls, I cried for an hour straight before I was able to tell him what was wrong, he had gotten Chopper to come look at me and everything.

"I'm useless Franky!" I cry, turning around and burying my face in his chest. "I can't do anything. I can't fight, or make anything, I can't run around….I can't even stand by myself. All I ever do is cry or get angry anymore." I stutter out between sobs. I hear him let out a breathy laugh before tightening his grip slightly.

"You're not useless. You're carrying our baby, Usopp. We just don't want you to do anything to hurt you or the baby. I don't know what I would do if you lost the baby in a fight or something." He says softly, smiling at me. I smile back, suddenly feeling a lot better. I stand on the tips of my toes and give him a small kiss before pulling away and leaning back against his chest. We stand there for a while, arms wrapped tightly around each other, until a loud grumbling interrupts the silence. I feel my face begin to heat up as I once again bury it in Franky's chest. "Hungry, love?" he asks with a chuckle. I nod my head embarrassed, still not lifting it. He laughs slightly again, before pulling away. "Let's go to the galley, Sanji should be about done with lunch now." We lace our fingers together and make our way to the galley.

Sanji had made some type of fish for lunch. He had already set out things that I usually crave, my cravings had started a couple of weeks ago. Sanji allows me to add whatever I want to my portion of the food, but I am pretty sure every time I slather the food in mustard, or chocolate and add tons of pickles and onions and a few other things, I see him cringe and turn away. I felt really bad the first time it happened and had tried to eat my next meal just the way he had created it, but that didn't go so well. I took a couple of bites, but was unable to keep it down and threw up all over the galley floor. After that incident, Sanji began setting out a bunch of things that he thought I might want, and getting anything I ask for if I wanted something that he didn't sit out, we also began keeping a bucket next to the table, just in case.

After lunch, we all go outside to enjoy the beautiful day we are having. I take a seat in one of the chairs, it was hard enough for me to get out of a chair so I stopped sitting on the deck a lot, and begin talking to Nami, who was just as excited, if not more, about the baby than I am. Although she isn't too excited about how much money one costs. We begin talking about all the things we still need to buy for the baby, which is mostly just clothes and some toys and milk, Franky has already built them a crib and high chair. We were in the middle of discussing the type of clothes to buy, and whether or not we think it would be a boy or a girl, when I felt it for the first time. Letting out a gasp, I leave my sentence unfinished and grip my stomach. Vaguely I hear Nami asking if everything is alright. Looking up, I turn towards her. "Get Franky!" I say urgently.

She stares at me for a second before standing up and running off to the front of the ship, where Franky is currently playing his guitar with Brooke. She is only gone for a couple of seconds before I see Franky drop onto his knees in front of me. "What's wrong, babe? Is something wrong with the baby? Do I need to go get Chopper?" he asks frantically, looking me over for any sign of injury. I smile brightly and take his hand, laying it gently against my stomach. He looks at me confused for a moment, until a wide smile stretches across his face and tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Is…is that them? Is that the baby?" he asks grinning broadly. I nod my head causing him to laugh loudly and pull me into a hug, tears still streaming down his face.

Our moment is broken a few seconds later when the rest of the crew come running towards us, concern written on their faces. "What happened?" Chopper asks frantically. I laugh slightly and shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong Chopper. The baby started kicking," I tell him excitedly. He lets out a squeal and rushes forward, laying a tiny hoof on my stomach, letting out another squeal a few seconds later. After he backs away, most of the crew, save Zoro and Sanji, come forward to feel as well. Sitting here, surrounded by all of my friends and my love, feeling the baby kicking, makes me realize, that despite the fact that I can't do anything, it is all worth it.


End file.
